


Return To Survival

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Series: Survival [2]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Betrayal, Dark, Drama, Experimentation, Humor, I am not at all sorry for any of this!!!, I'm not sure yet, Mutation, Oh there is a whole lot of messed up shit, PTSD, Past Torture, Romance, Secrets, Torture, Tragedy, Trauma, crackish?, kiddnapping, other tags to posted as I go along, pack bonds, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: It's been a couple years since Darla and her sister were rescued from the island.  All they were left with were memories and dreams, plus a few nightmares, until one night...something went incredibly wrong and the girls find themselves in trouble again.





	Return To Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Took me long enough to get back to this, but I got some inspiration recently so I decided to write this. Hopefully, it'll go well as it has been a good minute since I've been to this fandom. Anyway, it is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED that you read the first story or else this will definitely be confusing. So please go read that.

It's been at least five years since Darla and her sister were rescued from the island.  In the time since then, they had been in discussions with various government officials as well as doctors to make sure that neither of them were dealing with too much trauma.  Everything up to that point had seemed like a either a dark dream or an unending nightmare - depending on the circumstances.  Both girls were required to live with their brother and keep in contact with the government to make sure that they kept their mouths shut.  It wasn't an easy time.

The doctors, on the other hand, kept running a multitude of tests.  However, they wouldn't reveal the reasons why, except to say that they were making sure that they hadn't gotten any infections from injuries.  It was all very odd.  Not that either girl could say much.  So they had kept their questions firmly placed inside their own mind.

However, over the last five years, it had become somewhat tolerable.

At least, until the dreams started again...

Darla sat up, sweat pouring down her face as she panted hard.  That whole dream was more of a nightmare than anything and she was unable to suppress the shudders of fear that raked up her spine.  She felt tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over and it took everything in her to not.

Quite honestly, she had never been so shaken up in her whole life.

Drawing her knees up to her chest, she looked at her hands, eyes narrowing as they continued to tremble.  Jesus.  This was so different from every other one she'd ever had.  Gods.  The whole dream kept flashing through her eyes as she stared.  Seeing Britney's body all torn up, limbs, blood and guts all over the place.  And the culprit...

Darla shook her head.  She couldn't finish the thought.  It was too much.  Too much for her to take at this point.  Maybe later when her emotions weren't threatening to become hard to handle.

Looking up at the ceiling, she finally could feel her heartrate going back to normal.  And the tears no longer trying to fall.  After all this time, if there was one thing that Darla had learned it was how to control her emotions.  Or at the very least, prevent herself from having a complete breakdown.

With a shake of her head, the girl got up, not having any inclination of going back to sleep.  There was a lot on her mind now that she was awake.  And part of those thoughts were her hoping that she hadn't woken up her sister or Britney.  That poor child and her little sister had had a very hard time sleeping in the last few days.  It almost seemed as if all three of them were having trouble with getting enough rest and were having various nightmares/dreams of the past.

Normally, after a nightmare, Darla would go around turning the lights on, but for some reason she decided against it.  The darkness seemed to hide how pale she had become - whilst her heartbeat had gone back to normal - her complexion had yet to return to the norm.  If there was a chance that she had woken the others up, the last thing she needed is for them to see how uneasy she seemed.  Darla did not wish to worry them any more than they already were.  For various reasons - ones that had ended up with Darla in a lot of uncomfortable situations.

So lost in thought, she hadn't realized that someone else was in the hall until a voice spoke, "Sis?" Effectively scaring the life out of the girl.

Darla had practically jumped twenty feet in the air, and damn near screamed.  Hell it was a good thing that she didn't have a weapon on her or else she'd've hurt her sister.  Dear Lord that would've not gone over well if Shane found out about it.

"Fucking Hell, Kel!  You  _trying_ to give me heart failure," Darla hissed, hand over her heart.   _And just when it had gone back to a normal_ _rhythm._

"Sorry," her sister spoke gently.  "I thought I heard something..."

That got Darla's attention, snapping her out of the daze she'd been in a bit.  "Heard what?"

Kel's eyes widened at the dark tone in her sister's voice.  "Nothing like that," the reassures.  "It turned out that what I heard was you getting up."

Darla blinked.  This was one of the things that had gotten her into quite a bit of trouble the last five years.  Somehow, someway, her and Kelly had wound up with enhanced senses.  They could hear damn near everything within miles of either being.  It was so...odd.  Not to mention disorienting.

When it was first discovered, Darla had almost lost her mind.  It had been found during one of the visits to the military doctors and let's just say that they had been a little too thrilled to discover that there was something odd about one of the sisters.  Of course, when one of them had tried to take Kelly away, Darla had to show something had changed in her and that was her own strength.  Sure, she had a lot, especially after having to deal with what they dealt with back on the island, but this was different.  She had practically thrown the soldier through the wall.  The situation had become a lot more violent after that...it ended up with both girls sedated and Shane making sure that no one tried to do further harm to his sisters.

If there was one good thing about the whole mess, it was that their brother was still so protective of them.  Even now he barely let them out of his sight.  Too scared at the prospect of the military coming and taking them to an experimentation lab.  Hell, it was a thought that pretty much terrified the sisters as well.

"Oh."

Kelly looked up at her sister - the both of them could easily see in the dark as another side effect of whatever happened to them - "Are you all right?"

_No, matter of fact, I am freaking out._   "Yeah, I'm fine."

Total lie.

Kelly frowned.  "Dar," she started.  "You've gotten to be a real shitty liar."

_Really, I seem to be pretty good at fooling the feds,_ Darla thought a wee bit too sarcastically.  "I'm not," she replied, folding her arms over her chest.  "Not really."  _Definitely not my best argument._

"Trouble sleeping." It was a statement.  Simple.  Yet, full of complications at the same time.

"You could say that."  There was a time when Darla never lied to her sister and yet, it seemed to be a habit she had developed over the last five years.  Not the best one to have, but still better than any should could've wound up with after all this time.

"Me too," Kel admitted, looking down.  "I don't know why, but I keep having the same dream over and over again..."

_That makes two of us, sis._   "About?" Darla inquired, moving passed her sister towards the kitchen knowing her sister would follow.

Silence.

There was a good chance that Kelly wouldn't say anything.  And that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.  Wasn't good either.

"The day Shane found us."

Darla froze in the doorway to the kitchen, eyes going wide as fear and dread filled her stomach like lead.  This wasn't what she expected to hear and yet...

"I'm not sure why I keep having it," Kel continued, not knowing just how terrified her older sister was becoming.  "It's like...there's something I am supposed to keep remembering," then quietly.  "And I really don't want to remember it at all."

Darla managed to find the strength to turn around.  "You never did tell me what happened."

More silence.

It was true.  Kelly had never revealed the rest of the truth about that day to her big sister and honestly, she never wanted to tell her.  It was just something that honest to God horrified the hell out of her to depths of her very being.  Looking up at her sister, Kelly knew that she still wasn't going to tell her.  Nope.  After everything that had happened after that day, the least she could do was not make things worse.  Or worse than they'd been.

"No, I didn't."

Darla arched a brow.  "And you still won't tell me." She concluded, before turning back into the kitchen.  "That's not fair, Kelly."

"No more than you lying to me, sis."

_Touché_.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Darla responds.  "Anyway, I am sorry that I woke you up."

Kelly slide onto a stool.  "It's fine."

_It's not, but I'll let her believe it is,_ Dar thought, getting a couple glasses of water.  Normally, she'd have gone for the stronger stuff, but this didn't seem like a good time to be drinking.  Maybe in a few hours she'd give into the urge to get totally wasted.  Not that it'd last long.  Ten minute tops, but it'd be enough to at least feel a little normal.

"So what was your dream?"

Darla almost dropped her glass, but managed to not.  She kept her expression totally neutral as pieces of the dream floated through her mind.  "Nothing to worry about."  Again, another lie.  This time delivered flawlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, the tone is a bit different from the first story. But that's a given. No one can walk away from a situation that they'd been in and come out completely unscathed or unaffected. Yeah, that's not possible. Unless you're totally dead inside. (Okay, not something to joke about.) But yeah. That's it for now.


End file.
